Hana no Naku Koro ni
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Setangkai bunga itu menangis untuk si anak dalam ramalan yang disekap sekat ilusi dan terus meratapi matahari tersepi di hidupnya. / "AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADA KALIAN, KEKUATAN PERSATUAN ALIANSI NINJA!" / I love you forever ... whatever, whatever happened. / Special for NaruHina Tragedy 5 with prompts: #Pain and #Bitter / Warn: Modified canon, contain spoilers, etc. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day 5! Hopefully our dear OTP will have an ending without tragedy, ironic. X")**

**.**

**I will survive~ **

**Dozo, Minna-sama!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Ending, modified canon, OOC, cliché, typo(s), very**** twisted, fast-pace, contain heavy-spoilers**** etc.**

**Prompts: Bitter and Pain**

**.**

**Special backsound: Euterpe by Egoist**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**Bunga liar setangkai**_

_**Di bidang lapang doanya terangkai**_

_**Menguntai harap damai**_

_**Untuk penginjakmu yang ditenggarai**_

_**Merengkuh delusi secarik asa nan takkan tergapai**_

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

_**Special for**_** NaruHina Tragedy Day 5**

**.**

**Hana no Naku Koro ni**

**(When the Flower Cry)**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Gadis itu bagai copellia yang ditautkan seutas tali agar dimainkan sang dalang, dihela pada angkasa melayang. Dihempas membanting bumi sampai rangka tulang-tulang berderak memekak telinga dengan gumpalan tendon yang melekatinya terkoyak. Dipental laksana mengoper bola menyarangkan pada kepala bermahkota indigo sakit total. Dipantul menyaingi riuh-ripuh angin dan membuat hati pemuda yang melihatnya pecah lagi dan lagi seperti eksplosif lelehan nanah pada bisul.

Dalang tersebut menaik-turunkan, menghempaskannya, membantingnya, meremukkan, memainkan coppelianya dengan lekuk tubuh hampir tak berbentuk laksana maestro meliuk-liuk nada pada dinamisasi _crescendo_ tanpa satu kesalahan pun tertekuk.

"HINATAAA!"

Pemuda tersebut memanggil-manggil, dengan tubuh yang semula mati rasa kini disisip gigil. Hatinya nyeri melihat aksi jahanam sang maestro pada pecintanya seakan tersentil. Seonggok tubuh sang gadis di kejauhan pelupuk matanya terlihat begitu mungil. Dia kontinu memanggil kendati tersedak kerikil.

"HINATA! OI, HINATA!"

Bulu mata lentik bergerak samar—dan tulang pipi sang pemuda nyeri karena tersenyum lega terlalu lebar. Gadis tersebut melihat pemuda itu dalam posisi menyamping, cengiran seterik matahari terlihat miring, lantas ia berguling. Terdengar dalang buyutnya yang khatam akan luka digerogoti duka itu melemparkan tanya padanya yang bangkit berdiri.

"Hinata!"

Betapa tabah bumi oleh sang gadis kembali ditindih. Pori-pori kulit di telapak tangannya menggesek hamburan debu dan pasir meresapkan pedih, tapi tidak secarik pun intensi demi menolong orang yang selalu menyelamatkannya itu terserpih. Maka gadis tersebut menghampiri objek afeksinya kendati tertatih.

Didapatinya getar teresonansi dari batang yang memasung kedua tangannya pada bumi akibat digenggam perempuan sebaya dirinya. Mata lavender bening berkaca-kaca tulus memandang menjangkau mata hatinya. Kata-kata disuarakan halus merasuki seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya sebabkan terpana tak tahu harus balas berkata apa.

"…karena, itu adalah jalan ninjaku."

Mata biru iterbeliak melihat Hinata Hyuuga memberkas bayang-bayang menghalangi langit, terhenti beberapa dentang sekon dibias sinar matahari, detik berikutnya tubuh itu bersua keras dipikat gravitasi. Laun darah mengalun menggenangi coppelia yang oleh sang maestro dihunus sebilah tajam besi.

Rongga mata itu tak lagi mengulas riak samudera, melainkan semerah genangan likuid yang melingkupi sang gadis.

Gravitas secara imajiner menarik dunia pada hampa kakofoni.

Naruto Uzumaki tak merekam ingatan apapun lagi.

.

#~**~#

.

Pemuda berkulit dimanja cercahan radiasi matahari itu tersentak sadar. Menemukan salah seorang _shinobi _sekaligus_ nukenin_ terburuk dan terbaik Konoha mendeduksi imajinasinya yang tersasar. Gagak-gagak meriah berkoak-koak di sekitar.

"Jangan lengah, Naruto. Kabuto masih mengontrolku dan Nagato."

Naruto bersalto mundur ke salah satu dahan tertinggi pepohonan untuk menghindari semburan _katon no jutsu_ dari Uchiha yang malang terkena _Edo Tensei_. "Maaf."

Itachi memeragakan beberapa gerakan akan melancarkan serangan. "Kau terjebak _genjutsu_-ku. Jangan pandang mataku."

"Yeah, begitulah. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati karena kau tidak mengontrol dirimu sendiri, Itachi." Naruto mendengus karena indera penciumannya mengendus bau pepohonan hangus.

"Fokus pada perang , Naruto." Lelaki yang telah dianggap Naruto sebagai kakak seperguruan berkata padanya.

Naruto menyeringai, ibujari mengusap tuntas hidungnya. "Tentu saja, Nagato. Aku tidak akan membiarkan musuh menang!"

Intuisi murninya membisikkan kekhawatiran bukan hanya untuk dunia, tapi juga seorang gadis yang menyita segenggam atensinya.

.

#~**~#

.

Gerombolan setengah bagian suci dari imitasi _Venus Flytrap_ tak henti mencuri jasad-jasad tak berjiwa. Memakai jenazah tersebut sebagai cangkang, mengangkangi tuan rumah dari raga-raga tersebut.

Dalam mode baru hasil merampok sebagian chakra _bijuu_-nya, puluhan kloning bayangannya tersebar ke region-region setiap tim aliansi ninja dengan beberapa sektor yang terjadi baku-hantam.

Masih terpangkas jarak beberapa puluh meter, terdeteksi aliran_ chakra_ lembut seseorang yang mengedutkan senyum pertama di bibirnya sejak turun ke medan perang. Dari kejauhan meski hanya selintas pandang, dilihatnya gadis itu tangkas bertarung—sama gigihnya berjuang.

Beberapa_ shinobi_ dari klan Hyuuga di sektor tersebut menotis presensinya, sementara ia memfokuskan segenap perhatian pada gadis itu. Mungkin titik pertandingan di sini tak butuh bantuannya. Namun ia akan tetap mengawal mereka untuk membedakan mana kloningan si makhluk putih bersurai hijau lumut ataupun kawan sendiri. Pikirannya mencetuskan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, gadis itu pasti akan mengenalinya.

Ini bukan narsisme belaka. Gadis dengan mata hati yang hidup akan mengetahuinya hanya dari pandangan mata ke mata saja.

Tepat saat ia menerjang seorang musuh, sekelebat lawan mengerubungi sang gadis yang memasang kuda-kuda defensif. Dia terbelalak terkejut tatkala_ shinobi_ bertubuh tiga kali lipat dari gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu menghempaskan sang gadis pada karang besar.

Ia melesat cepat untuk menangkis agresi yang ditujukan pada gadis yang masih merintih pedih.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Mata biru briliannya mengerling pada objek yang ia pasang badan untuk memproteksinya.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Suara itu meningkatkan semangatnya untuk menebas musuh yang dihadapinya. Menghindari pukulan, meluncurkan tendangan pada perut hingga lawannya terpental ke sudut penjuru hutan ini.

Senyum lega yang mencapai mata dengan roman wajah memendar sayang untuknya adalah yang terakhir Naruto lihat.

Shinobi legenda jejadian yang aslinya diinvasi _Venus Flytrap_ itu hendak menghantamkan martil pada punggung sang pahlawan, Hinata terlambat melompat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto hingga martil menghantam wajah yang dibingkai helai-helai indigo.

_**CRASH!**_

Hening berdesing.

"HINATAAA!" Ini bukan hanya jeritan dari pita suara berbalutkan kulit tan.

Aura regal Kyuubi menggelegar ke seantero sektor itu, menghempaskan baik kawan maupun lawan. Naruto tak menghiraukan siapapun, kalap karena gelap mata ia berteriak menjajaki wilayah vokal tertinggi dengan meninju sekuat tenaga musuh yang membuat wajah lembut itu hancur mengucur darah.

"MATI KAU, JAHANAM!" Naruto berteriak garang menggelegar hutan, mengamuk menyangi badai berkecamuk menyerang korban malang yang hanya jadi vessel _Edo Tensei _sampai meluruh jadi debu. Tim _Fuin Jutsu_ mengasisteninya untuk menyegel _shinobi_ legenda tersebut agar tak disusupi oleh anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

Tak menghirau tim _Fuin Jutsu_, Naruto menangkap gadis yang terkulai dengan lekuk tubuhnya tercetak di batu karang. Merasakan hatinya disayat cakar _bijuu _melihat kondisi mengenaskan gadis Hyuuga di pelukannya. Orang-orang mulai menghampiri, beberapa menghalangi—terinjeksi hesitansi apakah dirinya adalah Naruto yang asli dan sungguh ia tak peduli.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau ini intrik licik kubu musuh? Meniru Naruto untuk mengelabui kita?"

"Musuh pasti pakai trik picik, tapi sampai mengloning Naruto kurasa mustahil—"

"Kita tak bisa memastikan—"

Konversasi yang diendapi kengerian karena murkanya Naruto dan huru-hara di sana-sini tak disimak oleh persona yang diperbincangkan.

"MEDIS!" Suara itu memekik seolah tercekik. "Hinata, bertahanlah!"

"Kalau kau dari musuh dan berani-beraninya menyentuh Hinata—" Seseorang melontarkan ancaman.

"Hinata—" Naruto menelusupkan hidungnya pada surai indigo, menghirup wangi lavender samar yang melesak sesaki rongga dadanya. Dipeluknya tubuh yang dari balik kulit dan otot terasa tulangnya menyerpih akibat benturan dengan karang. "—Hinata—" Tak mengindah jubahnya disimbah darah dari jelitanya seraut wajah, "—Hinata!"

Rekan setim Hinata di tim delapan sigap memanggil paramedik. Kiba dan Shino berpencar secepat kilat mencari tim medis manapun yang dapat dicapai untuk segera datang menolong Hinata. Neji dengan mata memedas dan hati kebas memimpin tim mereka membantai musuh yang tak henti bermunculan.

Ini medan perang. Kematian bukanlah hal tabu.

"Kau … benar-benar Naruto, 'kan?" tanya Neji parau dengan kunai terpreparasi menusuk punggung Naruto, "Bukan tipuan dari musuh—"

"Di-dia … be-benar-benar Naruto-_kun_—"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menghadapkannya pada wajah yang tak bisa dikenali bukan karena fraktura di wajah itu memporak-poranda struktur aslinya. Menyembul sepasang manik bulan redup bersitatap dengan mata lazuardinya yang menyendu.

"—da-dari ma-matanya saja," Batuk darah dari bibir yang kian memerah memercik pipi bergaris-garis. "—ki-kita bisa memastikannya."

"Jangan bicara," Naruto dengan satu tangan bebas meraih tangan bertremor yang mendingin, menyentuhkan genggaman mereka ke pipinya. "—sebentar lagi tim medis datang—"

"—ma-maaf se-semua jadi me-meragukanmu, Na-Naruto—" Hinata mengejang dalam erangan kesakitan karena tekanan pelukan Naruto menggeser rusuknya menusuk paru-paru, menyendat sistem pernapasannya.

Hujan merintik dari mata biru yang Hinata tahu seharusnya selalu sebrilian kanvas langit, melunturkan polesan merah di wajahnya. Sungguh ironi. Dingin menggerogoti dari ujung kaki begitu pasti mematikan setiap satuan sel di tubuhnya. Pandangan Hinata kian berbayang.

"Sedikit lagi, bertahan sebentar saja, Hinata!" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling mereka. Meratap seumpama rana diterpa nestapa, "MANA TIM MEDISNYA?! Kalian tidak bisa lihat dengan mata kalian kondisi Hinata makin kritis, hah?!"

"Sudah dalam perjalanan kemari—" Seorang _Jounin_ veteran terbata menjawab.

Neji berlutut di sisi seberang Naruto yang memposesi Hinata dalam pelukannya. Andai saja ia mampu seperti Hinata menguasai ilmu pukulan pengobatan turun-temurun khas Hyuuga, jika saja ia seorang ninja medis, bila saja ia lebih becus melindungi orang yang seharusnya menjadi prioritasnya untuk diproteksi … dan ia mengenali pemuda yang merengkuh adik sepupunya, benar-benar seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang luluh lantak menandingi gemeretak rangka tubuh Hinata.

Lemah sekali suara halus itu, "Naruto-_kun_—" Matanya sarat penyesalan. Hinata yang terjun ke medan perang dengan determinasi demi melindungi pemeluk afeksinya, malah diselamatkan lagi oleh Naruto.

Naruto mencium lembut kening Hinata dengan hati remuk redam. "Pertahankan kesadaranmu, Hinata. Kau harus bertahan. Aku tahu kau kuat. Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

Manik lavender itu menyiratkan tanya yang kelopak turun setapak demi setapak. "Naruto-_kun_…"

"Dari matamu saja aku tahu kau berpikir seperti itu. Kau kuat—aku tahu itu, kau menyelamatkan hidupku lagi. Dan aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkanmu, makanya—"

Mata berkelopak semerah mawar terpejam. Bibirnya tergerus amis besi samar mengukir senyum damai.

Takkan ada lagi mata lavender yang memijar kasih untuk Naruto yang konstan didera pedih.

Selamanya.

"HINATAAA!"

Raungan frustasi terkaum miris.

Di hutan porak-poranda itu, berdesis gerimis tangis.

.

#~**~#

.

"GYAAA! HINATAAA!"

"Heh, bocah kurang ajar! Sudah kau tertelan kemari, lama siuman, menumpahkan air liur berkumanmu di perutku, teriak berisik pula. Dasar manusia!"

Naruto melempar dirinya terduduk. Dia belingsatan buru-buru bangun dari air yang menggenangi tempat tersebut. Baru disadarinya ia mengalami mimpi terburuk seumur hidup. Terbelalak ia mengedarkan pandangan pada tempat serupa seperti yang ada dalam dirinya, seperti kurungan Kyuubi. Bedanya, di depannya bukanlah jeruji besi. Melainkan sesosok besar monster dirantai besi dilengkapi gembok berupa segel besar.

"Hieee, siapa kau?!" Naruto menjerit horror melihat bijuu di hadapannya, "Ini seperti tempat Kyuubi!"

"Ceh, semua manusia sama saja." Monster primata itu mengibaskan keempat ekornya penuh dendam dan angkuh.

"Kau … Yonbi?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghitung jumlah ekor.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak sudi dipanggil begitu. Bijuu pun punya nama-nama yang indah karunia Rikudo Sennin, dan—oh, ternyata kau jinchuuriki Kyuubi, eh?" Dia tertawa menghina, "jadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebodoh ini?"

Suara "CIH" lain menggema dalam benak Naruto. Kyuubi mendecih.

"Dengar ya, Bocah, aku adalah bijuu urutan keempat. Memiliki julukan sebagai Raja dari segala bangsa mamalia primata. Akulah Raja Hutan. Panutan bangsa kera, SON GOKU. " Son Goku memerhatikan Naruto yang ternganga bodoh di hadapannya. Dia mengesah-lelah. "Sudahlah. Lupakan, manusia memang makhluk rendah."

"E-eh … jadi namamu yang mana?"

Son Goku tercengang. Astaga … jinchuuriki Kyuubi, bagaimana bisa?

"Kuulangi. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto inosen, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto yang akan jadi Hokage!"

Son Goku terpana sejenak. Lantas ia terbahak."Kau tahu aku Yonbi, Bocah."

"Tak masalah aku memanggilmu dengan nama, bukan?" Kepala berhelai pirang itu dimiringkan. "Aku pun ingin tahu nama Kyuubi dan namamu."

Tawa si kera mereda. "Memang kenapa kau ingin tahu nama Kyuubi, eh?" Raja bangsa primata itu mendengus, "tadi kan aku sudah menyebutkan namaku. Kau saja yang lamban."

"Maaf—"

Son Goku ganti ternganga. Bocah ini—yang benar saja! Manusia meminta maaf pada bijuu?!

"—aku memang mudah lupa. Hanya saja—" Tampang yang semula terlihat kocak bagi Son Goku itu menyendu, "—aku melihat Hachibi dan Bee Ossan begitu akrab … aku iri." Naruto tertawa salah tingkah. "Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Jika mengetahui nama bisa membuatku berteman dengan Kyuubi, aku ingin tahu namanya. Dan namamu."

_Anak ini_ … Son Goku menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia mengangsurkan senyum samar. "Namaku Son Goku."

Mata biru itu mengerjap-ngerja. Son Goku tertawa rendah. "Panggil saja Son. Dan Kyuubi, namanya adalah Kurama."

Senyum melebar di bibir itu. Son Goku menyenangi cara bocah di hadapannya nyengir gembira karena mengetahui nama bijuu-nya. Diulurkannya kepalan tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Bocah." Son Goku berkata misterius. "Dan meski aku tidak bisa begitu saja lantas memercayai manusia, aku punya penawaran menguntungkan untuk kita berdua."

Naruto yang terkekeh meninjukan kepalan tangan, terlalu kecil bagi Son Goku yang mengalirkan segumpal _chakra_ untuk Jinchuuriki Kyuubi tersebut. Tapi sensasi ketika tinju mereka bertemu membangkitkan semangatnya.

Bersentuhan dengan Naruto membuat Son Goku mengetahui seluk-beluk diri pemuda titisan Hokage. Termasuk tentang seseorang yang mengendap di lubuk memori Naruto.

Ada gema nama di hatinya. Hinata Hyuuga.

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Sebelum saya diteriakin, "INI KENAPA HINTS SO SWEET NARUHINA JADI HANCUR BEGINI?" *dogeza***

**Karena fic ini dibuat dengan semaleman nggak tidur, ditulis dengan brokoro parah waktu kehilangan **_**draft**_** fic-fic NaruHina yang sangat penting dan harusnya istimewa untuk #NHTD5, bikin nge-down dan nggak minat ngapa-ngapain lagi. Hati saya setragedi ini. *crying river***

_**.**_

_**WE ARE NHLs! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, FRIENDS!**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR/fave/alert/follow fic saya. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**Tolong dibacanya pelan-pelan dan santai saja, ya. Karena fic ini fast-pace dan adegannya lempar sana-sini, jadi tolong bacanya perlahan saja. **

**I will survive~ **

**Dozo, Minna-sama!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternate Ending, modified canon, OOC, cliché, typo(s), very**** twisted, fast-pace, contain heavy-spoilers**** etc.**

**.**

**Special backsound: Euterpe by Egoist**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Kepalan tangan tan meninju tanah, menjadi tumpuan untuk bangkit berdiri tegak. Dilihatnya dua _shinobi_ berkekuatan mengerikan menaiki entitas bermata _sharingan_ yang meliar buas karena revolusi perkembangan secara cepat untuk penyesuaian gejolak mozaik para _bijuu_ dalam dirinya. Disekanya darah yang mengalir di tepi bibir.

"Kita tidak mungkin menghadapi Juubi." Kakashi dengan dua mata berlainan meninjau seberang lapang.

Lee menganggukkan kepala. "Aku benci mengakui bahwa kita harus mundur dulu. Terlebih Hachibi dan Kyuubi sedang beristirahat mengumpulkan _chakra_, dan kita saja tak sanggup menghadapi mereka."

"Dengarkan perkataan mereka, Naruto!" seruan Obito terdengar dari puncak kepala Juubi, direntangkannya lengan dengan tangan terjulur pada keempat orang di sisi bersebrangan, "Kemarilah dan bergabung denganku merekonstruksi dunia menjadi yang terbaik untuk semuanya!"

Naruto maju tak gentar memasang kuda-kuda merilis _tajuu kage bunshi no jutsu_ setelah memeragakan gerakan kilat tangannya memasuki sage mode. "TIDAK AKAN!" Mengeluarkan tampang begundal dengan menjulurkan lidah, kekanak-kanakan.

Madara tertawa dengan gaya elegan—perspektif personalnya saja. "Kau bisa saja menggandakan jumlahmu. Tapi itu tidak akan cukup. Tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Juubi."

Obito menghela napas pendek. Matanya terpicing melihat sesosok pemuda dengan tangan tertangkup di dada, berdecak. "Orang bodoh tidak mengerti bahwa kuantitas yang tinggi tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kualitas meski berbanding terbalik." Denyar tak nyaman mengusir konfidensinya.

'_Anak itu … mirip sekali denganku dulu,'_ batin Obito, agak prihatin. _'Bocah naïf dan impulsif yang tidak mengenal sisi hitam dunia berakarkan kebencian.'_

Juubi yang dikoneksi dengan seulur sulur tersambung langsung pada Obito dan Madara, mentransfer perkataan hati Obito sebagai instruksi untuk berancang-ancang dengan mulut terbuka lebar, menyedot seluruh _chakra_ menjadi buntalan pijar persis bola pejal atomik yang bergelung di satu sentris, membesar memakan banyak ruang dan membumiratakan tanah.

"Tamatlah riwayat kalian." Madara membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar akibat hembusan angin dari bijuudama.

"Pergilah, Kakashi-_Sensei_, Guy-_Sensei_, Bee _Ossan_! Aku bisa mengatasinya!"

"Mundur sebentar, Naruto! Ini waktunya bala bantuan da—"

"_Kono Yarou~_ ayo kita pergi dari sini, _Baka Yarou_~!" Bee menyeret Kakashi dan Guy menjauh, percaya sepenuh hati Naruto takkan mematahkan harapan yang dibebankan pada pundak tegapnya.

Naruto dengan mata biru cemerlang terbuka lebar melihat bijuudama dimuntahkan Juubi menyongsong mereka. Tubuhnya berkeriyap diteror tremor, namun ia tak mau tak berkutik menghadapi semburan _chakra _bermassa berkekuatan dahsyat yang disemburkan pada mereka. Gumpalan _chakra_ luar biasa itu menyebabkan dirinya tak ubah bagai pohon kerontang diterpa angin dan lempeng bumi bahkan melayang.

_Sial!_ Naruto benar-benar kehabisan_ chakra_. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa terbakar dibara rasa sakit. _Jangan di saat seperti ini!_ Semuanya bisa mati bila ia tetap statis begini—

"NARUTO-_KUN_!"

"Akh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan ketika ditendang keras-keras di bagian pinggang sampai terbang melayang. Berputar di udara menjauhi pusat perkara, dijatuhkannya tatapan pada garis depan tempat dirinya tadi berdiri menantang segalanya. Menatap horror pada sosok yang tadi menendangnya jauh-jauh ke angkasa. Benar ternyata, pemanggilnya tadi adalah—

—_oh, tidak—_

"HINATAAA!"

Bijuudama melebur berjubel barikade shinobi. Salah satunya Hinata Hyuuga, turut meluruh gadis itu tak ubahnya bubur debu.

Teriakan Naruto tenggelam desibel tinggi kauman ultrasonik Juubi dan kobaran api pasca ledakan _bijuudama_.

**.**

**#~**~#**

**.**

_**Special for**_** NaruHina Tragedy Day 5**

**.**

**Hana no Naku Koro ni**

**(When the Flower Cry)**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"_KAI!"_ Kakashi menusuk di bagian tengah belakang kepala pirang itu yang terpaku kaku dengan jari-jarinya. Visual _jutsu_,_ mangekyou sharingan_-nya berhasil mengetahui bahwa Naruto mendadak mematung itu karena influesi _genjutsu_ pemilik sah _sharingan_ yang tertancap di mata kiri kakashi. "Naruto!"

"Naruto-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Kesadaran menjentik Naruto dari pengaruh _genjutsu sharingan_ Obito di puncak kepala Juubi, menahan umpatan baik untuk Obito maupun tikaman menyakitkan Kakashi—mungkin takkan seorang pun mengerti eksistensi gadis yang menanyakan kondisinya itu esensial baginya, dia tenang merespon, "Yeah."

"Oi, Naruto! Tidak usah sok keren begitu, mentang-mentang ada Hinata di sini mengkhawatirkanmu," goda Kiba yang turun dari punggung Akamaru.

"Ah, syukurlah kita berhasil mengonter _bijuudama_ itu. Daya ledaknya mengerikan," ujar Ino yang memapah Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_, tolong—"

"Ya, aku tahu." Sakura bergegas mengalirkan_ chakra_ hijau ke punggung guru pembimbing tim tujuh.

Satu per satu tim hadir. Taichou masing-masing kelompok lantang menyerukan kehadiran mereka. Berkooperasi terkoordinasi, _shinobi_ dari Suna membanjir pasir sementara para pengguna kipas mengibasnya ke seluruh penjuru. Untuk melindungi kehadiran mereka dan membutakan pandangan lawan merupakan keuntungan di pihak mereka.

"Naruto, semuanya lengkap!" seruan Shikamaru yang mendengarkan absensi sesama Taichou mewakili pendaran nyali ribuan ninja.

"YOSH!" Naruto tersuntik energi dari dukungan moril barikade shinobi yang berdiri siap memperjuangkan kemenangan kendati mungkin akan mati.

Juubi mengibas ekornya, melibas pusara pasir dan hembus kencang angin, menguak kabut apa yang berada di baliknya. Tidak lama, tersibaklah pemandangan ribuan ninja menghadang monster besar tersebut. Pemuda yang menginjak usia enam belas tahun itu mengacung telunjuk lurus pada musuh dengan seutas senyuman menantang di wajahnya.

Seruan berani dengan mantap determinasi dari Naruto disambut gemuruh sorak-sorai para ninja lainnya.

"AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADA KALIAN, KEKUATAN PERSATUAN ALIANSI NINJA!"

.

#~**~#

.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Suara itu sayup-sayup mengalun, laun terlantun, dan lenyap menjauh.

'_Hinata!'_

"HEY, _DOBE_! Jangan keluar dari _kekkai _yang kubuat!"

Sasuke menarik jatuh Naruto yang kesetanan hendak mengoyak selaput _kekkai _pelindung mereka dari pengaruh Infinite Tsukiyomi.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Sakura berujar khawatir.

Pemuda yang berada dalam mode sage murni itu mengerang karena vertigo menerjang kepala dan menyebabkan pandangannya berkunang. Dia mengumpat rendah. Memandang pada presensi krusial orang yang menjelmakan bulan semerah darah dinoda tanda serupa koma. Tsuki no Me berhasil memproyeksi dunia delusi yang meninabobokan setiap manusia hidup dalam tidur abadi.

"MADARA!" Naruto tertatih bangkit dengan bantuan Sakura. "SIALAN KAU—"

Kakashi turut menahan Naruto yang brutal mengacungkan tongkat saktinya pada figur terantagonis di dunia mereka, "Naruto, kalau kau terkena Infinite Tsukiyomi juga, habislah kita!"

"—sini biar kuhajar kau, Brengsek!" seru Naruto murka.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto!" Sakura mencoba menyabarkan temannya yang mendadak mengamuk tanpa terkendali, "bertindak gegabah pun tak ada gunanya."

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH—"

Sasuke menghunjamkan tatapan menyelidik pada pewaris kekuatan Rikudo Sennin berlambang matahari yang berang seakan kesurupan. Mata sharingan dan rinnegan gotong-royong memeriksa otak yang dibanding isi otaknya tak lebih dari tong hampir kosong melompong. Barulah ia menyadari letak kekeliruan dalam diri Naruto. Ditusuknya perbatasan antara pertemuan alis pirang tepat di atas hidung dan di bawah dahi, menikamkan chakra murni. _"KAI."_

_**Bruk!**_

Naruto terpuruk usai dideru menakutkannya gelombang mimpi buruk. Rakus menghirup oksigen yang kian menipis untuk menormalkan fungsi sistem pernapasannya. Tangannya mengais dekam segenggam tanah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia terpengaruh _genjutsu_, Sasuke?" Kakashi melirik Uchiha tunggal di dalam lingkup _kekkai_ itu. Mata _sharingan_-nya tak mendeteksi keanehan apapun dalam diri Naruto .

"_Sharingan_-ku juga tidak bisa mengetahui Naruto kena _genjutsu_," Sasuke mengakui, "namun Rinnegan bisa."

"_Ge-genjutsu_ seperti apa?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang tersepuh deras peluh. "Apa yang kaulihat, Naruto?"

Semua memandang sosok yang menerawang bulan di balik selubung _kekkai_, sorotnya redup. Pancaran keberanian, nyala semangat, cahaya di mata biru brilian terjerumus hampir tak hidup. Tangan yang berlumur debu itu meremas baju, merambah degupan liar jantungnya.

"…mati," gerung Naruto murung.

"Hah?" Sakura memiringkan kepala.

Merintih letih, "Kematian. Berkali-kali … mengerikan."

Mereka disergap senyap.

"Aku akan mengalahkannya—" Menekan lutut pada tanah, memberi gaya pada telapak kaki, Naruto bangkit, "—menyelamatkan semua orang—" mengacungkan kepal tinjunya dengan aura yang kembali membara, "—dan memenangkan pertarungan ini!"

Dia berada di garis terdepan. Menatap bulan merah. Harusnya keperakan—mirip mata yang membersitkan keinginan Naruto untuk menatapinya lagi. Mengingatkan Naruto bahwa ia telah mematri janji untuk tidak menginjaki jalan ninjanya sendiri—menyalahi kata-katanya, dia akan menggenggam tangan hangat yang lebih mungil dari miliknya. Menyongsong masa depan dengan langkah bersisian.

"Bantu aku, Kakashi-_Sensei_, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke! Kita tidak boleh kalah, kita tidak akan membiarkan dunia berakhir, kita HARUS menang!"

"Tentu saja!"

Sasuke menyamarkan tarikan sudut bibirnya. Secara runut menjelaskan deduksinya yang sebatas praduga namun persentase akurasinya mencapai 75 persen. Bahwa Inifinite Tsukiyomi itu kemungkinan seperti menyihir siapapun untuk terlelap dalam mimpi delusi abadi. Ia bisa menjamin Kakashi dan Sakura mengerti, namun kentara meragukan si pirang impulsif yang sedari dulu dinobatkan sebagai ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu—sedunia ninja.

Mengerikannya, roman wajah itu dikentali riak keseriusan. Sasuke mendengus pelan, mungkin tak seharusnya Naruto dikhawatirkan.

Sesungguhnya yang Naruto mengerti tak lebih dari separuh eksplanasi Sasuke.

'_Tunggu aku, Hinata, Minna!'_

Namun yang bisa Naruto pastikan dirinya pahami hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Hinata tak perlu ditimang mimpi untuk bersamanya.

.

#~**~#

.

_Chaos. _

Dinaung hamparan kelam malam, monster dengan sepuluh ekor melibas habis dataran. Mencabut nyawa-nyawa tak dosa menyebabkan barikade ninja-ninja carut-marut, menggaung raung yang menjangkau atmosfer dan buas menyalak angkasa. Segala atensi, hentakan kekuatan, angkara murka, wajah buruk dunia, dimosi padanya demi menyingkirkannya.

Sejujurnya, penunggangnya yang masih memiliki sebait nurani tak menghendaki semua ditumpas sampai mati. Tapi persistensi mereka yang tak dapat bernegosiasi dengannya memicunya untuk menitah Juubi mengaktivasi rangkaian aksi destruksi. Mereka belum mengerti definisi sebenarnya desperasi.

Momok terror menakutkan itu mengaum ganas menyalak langit-langit. Sepuluh tangan-tangan berlengan panjang terangkat mengambang ke udara, merilis puluhan batang-batang runcing dibalur chakra bagai meteor mencumbu mesra bumi penuh gairah. Mencerabut nyala-nyala jiwa dari cangkang raga. Menyimbah darah pada ibu pertiwi yang diobrak-abrik dari kerontang hingga lagi-lagi basah.

"_Fukuton: Satsuki no Jutsu!"_

"_Shannarooo!" _

Masih tak padam bara-bara semangat untuk melidungi satu sama lain, memutar balik situasi menjadi keuntungan satu sisi dengan ekspetasi balik mengagresi.

Entitas penyulut pelita-pelita harapan di hati setiap _shinobi_ itu terjatuh usai mengaktivasi _Sennin mode_, membuat imitasi diri dengan beberapa kloning menciptakan _rasen-shuriken_ lantas melemparkannya pada hujan serangan Juubi yang menyabet banyak nyawa para ninja. Energinya pasang-surut terlebih tanpa pasoka sinergi _chakra_ dari Kyuubi. Sebuah kunai terarah pada punggung dibebani kobaran asa yang terekpos tanpa proteksi.

_**TANG!**_

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Madara Uchiha berdecak. Beruntung gadis yang disinyalir asal klan Hyuuga itu begitu dekat dengan sang pengemban harapan. Tak jauh dari mereka, kepala klan Hyuuga menghentikan salah satu sapuan ganas lengan Juubi, seorang ninja lagi yang memiliki tanda Bunke—karena _hitai-ate _terpental—sama sibuknya mengonter hujan batang-batang tajam dengan chakra bersifat toksik.

Obito Uchiha memicingkan mata. Serangan berikutnya telak dan ia yakin kegigihan Naruto Uzumaki akan makin teracak-acak.

Sekian dentang sekon yang melaju lambat, Naruto mendongak. Matanya yang kembali membiru lagi-lagi terbeliak. Sekujur tubuh sang gadis yang menjadi tameng baginya oleh serangan pin-poin itu menyebabkan tubuhnya terkoyak dengan organ dalamnya terburai.

"HINATA!" Lagi-lagi bukan satu suara meneriakkan nama ini.

Sebelum tubuh yang dilubangi batang-batang kayu itu terkulai kuyu, Naruto melempar dirinya ke depan untuk menangkap gadis itu dalam pelukan.

"MEDIS! CEPAT KE SINI!" Pemuda yang menjadi wadah bagi Kyuubi itu berteriak frustasi.

Namun tim medis terpencar kemana-mana, terhalang oleh aral-melintang berupa gangguan kaki-kaki liar Juubi yang menghentak-hentak bumi.

Obito tercenung menatap Naruto yang memeluk gadis malang dari klan Hyuuga itu. Menggerungkan namanya, matahari tersepi di hidupnya yang dulu terbiasa sendiri—Obito hanya melihat tapi mengerti hal itu karena ia mengalami hal serupa. Hinata namanya, tengah terbatuk keras, menyembur darah tak ubahnya air mancur. Muntah likuid beraroma besi itu lagi yang meleleh dari hidung dan bahkan lubang di tubuhnya yang terpasung gelondongan kayu beruncing. Sekali lagi, Naruto berkubang duka.

"Hinata—" serak suaranya mengucap nama gadis itu, "—kenapa?"

Neji beringsut, merangkak mendekati gadis yang selalu dijaganya sejak kecil. "Hinata-_sama_…" Mata khas klan Hyuuga-nya memindai sekeliling, depresi mencari kunoichi. "Paramedik, tolong!"

"_Toton: Sandon no Jutsu!" _

Juubi dijepit oleh lempeng bumi dari dua sisi. Usai melindungi paman tersebut, Sakura tak hirau sekeliling menembus reras bilah-bilah batang berujung tajam, menerjang semuanya untuk menghampiri kawannya yang tengah memejam mata, menanam kecupan halus di pelipis dibingkai surai indigo dengan bibir menggetar nama gadis tersebut. Neji memberi sedikit ruang baginya, Sakura menyorongkan telapak tangan menghadap Hinata yang bernapas terputus-putus sekuat tenaga berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa temannya dengan mengangsurkan sisa _chakra_ menyokong kehidupan yang hanya tinggal setipis benang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku, Hinata?" Naruto menautkan jari-jemari mereka dalam genggaman, meremas tangan yang mulai mendingin—dan apapun dilakukannya untuk menghangatkan.

Hinata tergemap seakan ruang terbuka di sebidang lapang itu ruang hampa oksigen, atau kamar yang sempit nan pengap. "Aku—khh, ti-d-dak takut ma-mati u-untuk me-melindungi—" Perkataannya terinterupsi karena sesuatu tak kasat mata mencekik nadinya.

Sejenak mata samuderanya terbelalak. Perasaan mengerikan yang menginvasi dirinya itu menggadakan diri jadi kuadrat, bahkan terhitung kubik. Tapi Kyuubi tidak dalam posisi untuknya menjarah kekuatan bijuu-nya itu. Nostalgia di detik-detik krusial dari detak yang tersisa di rongga dada gadis dalam pelukannya. Ia menggerung lemah, mengingat apa yang Hinata coba sampaikan.

"Hinata-_sama_ … sudah bertekad akan bertarung bahkan jika harus mati demi kau, Naruto." Neji menatap dengan penyesalan seumur hidup—dan itupun bila ia bisa hidup sampai akhir peperangan—yang takkan tertebus. "Kau menggenggam lebih dari satu nyawa di tanganmu…" Tersedan mencoba tegar melanjutkan, "…begitu pun denganku dan semua yang ada di sini. Kalau kau mati, kami tidak punya harapan apapun lagi."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Matanya yang digenangi air memburamkan pandanganya. Menahan haru membuncah dada mengetahui intensi berani gadis yang terkulai di pangkuan rekan setimnya. Mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkataan Neji.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?!" tanya Obito dari puncak Juubi. "Kata-katamu … _"aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan teman-temanku mati"_ … tidak lebih dari omong-kosong!"

Madara memerhatikan garis keturunannya yang satu itu tampak emosional. Menguntai sinisme dalam seringai yang menujunkannya buruk perangai. Mungkin Obito pun bernostalgia dengan pahit kenangan yang selalu membuatnya nyaris gila, atau kenangan yang menyetirnya menjadi seseorang seperti sekarang ini.

"Buka matamu dan lihat ke sekitarmu! Lihatlah! Mereka mati mengenaskan. Mereka mati sia-sia dan tidak mendapat apa-apa—" Obito dengan mata terpicing dan kewarasan yang kian miring menunjuk Naruto, "—rasakan dia yang meregang nyawa di pelukanmu. Tubuhnya makin mendingin, tubuhnya makin kaku, dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya. Inilah kenyataan yang harus kauhadapi, Naruto!"

Mata biru itu laun bergulir nyalang menatapi alun kematian dari mayat-mayat yang bergelimpang di banyak tempat. Tak perlu menyentuh, ia tahu tubuh-tubuh kaku mendingin itu hanya selongsong jasmani kosong tanpa ikatan dengan rohani. Bahkan beberapa tak memejamkan mata atau mengatup bibir karena kematian datang tiba-tiba mengenalkan mereka pada maut secara tak layak.

"Dulu aku sama sepertimu, Naruto." Orang yang telah khatam pahit kehidupan itu berkata penuh lara, "begitu naïf dan bodoh, selalu berpandangan bahwa suatu hari akan ada masa depan cerah untuk dunia ninja. Sampai kejadian itu—" Mata berlainan di kedua rongganya itu menerawang naas pemuda nun jauh di seberang masih memeluk gadis yang nyawanya terlelang akibat perang secara cuma-cuma, "—merasakan orang yang terkasih mati terbunuh kejamnya dunia, sementara aku tidak berdaya untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku membiarkannya mati tanpa bisa mengungkapkan apa yang kurasa."

Obito melisankan sugesti entah apa lagi yang menginvasi ruang pendengarannya, menyebabkan hati si anak dalam ramalan diselimut kemelut dan penyesalan akan sisi naïf dalam diri bergelut. Kenapa yang lain hanya mampu tergugu melihat mereka yang direnggut kematian? Bukankah para ninja yang tewas dalam peperangan mempunyai siapapun yang menanti kepulangannya?

"…karena itu—" Obito mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "—bergabunglah bersamaku! Kita bangun dunia tanpa kesedihan dan keburukannya. Kita bangun dunia yang kita inginkan!"

Di hiruk-pikuk bersanding dengan distopia yang mendenting hening, Naruto kaku bergeming.

Sampai tepukan di pipi membuatnya memfokuskan sempurna hanya pada Hinata. Gadis yang selalu memerhatikannya itu berjuang untuk sekedar menghirup secarik napas—berkat bantuan Sakura yang berjuang mengorbankan _chakra_-nya demi menyelamatkan nyawa di ujung tanduk.

"Kau … ta-tahu maksud Neji _Niisan_?" lirih Hinata, letih.

Naruto menggeser pandangan pada Hinata yang menangkup pipinya. Tangannya tak lagi terasa hangat. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Kata-katamu … bu-bukanlah kebohongan. Se-semua yang di sini, sama sepertiku. Mereka hidup, berjuang, memercayai kata-katamu dan menyimpan perasaan berharga dari ikatan dengan teman-teman mereka dalam hati. Dan bagiku, ka-kau le-lebih dari se-sekedar teman." Hinata terbata-bata bertutur kata. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan manik lavender yang menyemai makna bening. "Bila kaulepaskan semua itu, barulah kau membiarkan semua teman-teman kita mati sia-sia."

Tersedak darah yang menggenang di kerongkongan, pahit menelannya karena lidah mencecap aroma amis menyisa besi. Sebagian meluruh dari sudut bibir, perlahan dengan tangan gemetar diseka oleh pemuda yang menatapnya dengan sorot paling redup. Hinata dengan segala energi yang tersisa balas meremas tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya. "Du-dunia tanpa kebu-burukan dan ke-kesedihan … a-akan membuat manusia a-alpa untuk mensyukuri ke-kebaikan dan kebahagiaan."

Tercenung, Naruto meresapi kata-kata gadis itu sedalam lubuk hati. Tak menyadari Hinata menggigil hanya untuk membalas genggamannya. Genggaman tangan besar, kuat, hangat … dengan harapan suatu saat mereka akan berjalan bersisian, dan takkan dilepaskan oleh Hinata hingga akhir hayat.

"Ber-berdirilah, Naruto-_kun_…" pintanya dengan frekuensi suara kian memelan, "—tidak menarik kata-kataku, ju-juga adalah ja-jalan ninjaku."

Entah sudah keberapa kali lakrimal berlensa palung laut itu diombak emosi. Naruto sudah berulangkali meresap pedih yang lebih sedih. Tak terhitung banyaknya kenyataan di masa lampau yang terjalin hingga masa kini menguak tabir realita, mengisah kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Seperti kata Kyuubi dengan gelegar suara membahana dalam pikirannya, bahkan sejak kelahirannya eksistensinya telah terpaut ikatan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi tak ada yang menyebabkan kelenjar airmatanya produktif begitu kilat memeras bulir air, melebihi ketika kelopak mata itu turun setapak demi setapak teriring senyum di bibir bernoda darah, berbisik perlahan dan hanya Naruto seorang yang mendengar.

Jalan ninja Naruto tidak bersimpangan dengan jalan Hinata yang terhenti sampai di sini.

"HINATAAA!"

Pada hingar-bingar dunia yang kematian marak menyapa pucuk langit bagai gejolak ombak berbuih, derai bulir-bulir melankolia mengafirmasi pedih cinta nyata yang terserpih.

.

_(#) "Kitte hoshii, Naruto-kun. Zutto aishiteru … nando mo, nando demo."_

.

#~**~#

.

Di suatu waktu.

Tersiar informasi yang telah dikonfirmasi.

Kyuubi berhasil dihengkang paksa dari _jinchuuriki_-nya. Naruto dalam kondisi kritis, sirkumstansi perang berada di titik kulminasi krisis. Hampir diberangus harapan mereka yang telah sejalin nilon tipis.

Di atas semua harapan yang dibebankan pada pahlawan tumpuan umat, hanya satu yang benar-benar ia inginkan. Sebatas Naruto hidup, baik-baik saja … dan menyabet kemenangan bagi kubu aliansi ninja.

Hinata gegabah bergegas untuk mencari tambatan hatinya yang kini tengah meregang nyawa. Malang, langkahnya terjengkang. Wajahnya menghantam bumi dengan bibir robek digores kerikil, dan dagu tertoreh baret baru bergesekan dengan dekam pasir.

Kepalanya mendongak pada malam terkelam. Dirinya tertawan oleh kekhawatiran. Benaknya disandera kecemasan akan kemenangan. Keberaniannya dijerat oleh terror ketakutan akan kehilangan. Hatinya dibelenggu sembilu terkait pemilik hatinya yang nyaris melepas konkrit hakiki kehidupan.

Tangan yang mendekam pada tanah kini segenggam kerikil berdebu terkais. Menyalahkan diri yang kurang berguna untuk siapapun yang sekiranya membutuhkan bantuannya, kendati hanya untuk menyaksikan satu per satu dari mereka mati dan ia hanya bisa menangis miris.

Fenomena terjadi. Berlusur-lusur akar terpancang di mana-mana, meraih gugusan manusia yang masih hidup untuk dibungkus dalam kepompong, menidurkan mereka dalam buai delusi mimpi abadi tak ubahnya selongsong raga kosong.

Manik lavender itu meredup. Sebait napas hampir tak terhirup. Hatinya berbisik, sebelum direngkuh proyeksi perwujudan kungkungan pilu absolut.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

.

#~**~#

.

Wanita itu dengan sorot mata dingin menerawang pemuda titisan matahari.

Kaguya membiarkan saja Madara mati—orang tua itu hidup terlalu serakah dan lama—dan beberapa tubuh terkapar tak jauh darinya. Pria dengan wajah dibalut masker, gadis refleksi musim semi—yang mungkin takkan pernah musim berganti lagi, pemuuda tuntunan purnama dengan warisan mata _sharingan _dan _rinnegan_.

Terakhir, Naruto Uzumaki. Kedua lutut mencumbu bumi, sepasang lengan terjatuh lunglai di sisi, mata biru hampa tanpa tara dengan kondisi prima fisik yang mengalami degradasi, dan jiwanya mati suri.

Setelah semua gelegar koar mulut besar bocah tengik ini, begitu mudah menjerembabkannya dalam jurang_ genjutsu_. Kini dia hanya tergugu memandang bulan berdarah yang menyala merah. Linang melankolia deras membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar selaras pita suara memvibrasikan satu kata.

_Matahari. _

Bukan, Naruto membisikkan sebuah nama. Repetitif. Terlalu pilu.

_Hinata. _

Setangkai bunga mungil perlambang kehidupan hakikat dunia ninja, menangis pedih untuk entitas penanggung segala kebencian yang cahaya hatinya meredup.

Mungkin pelita terakhir akan padam—

"_Hiduplah—_

—selamanya.

"—_Hinata."_

**.**

_**Owari**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**(#) "Please hear it. I love your forever … whatever, whatever happened."**

**.**

**Sebelum saya diteriakin, "APA INI KOK ABSURD BANGET?!" karena fic ini kok membingungkan banget … sabar. *dipites* Sini saya jelasin.**

**Cuma ada tiga adegan yang bener dan bukan delusi di fic ini. Urutannya diacak pula. X")**

**Adegan Hinata kena pengaruh Tsuki no Me.**

**Adegan pas tim tujuh dalam kekkai Sasuke habis Tsuki no Me aktif dan Naruto kesambet firasat karena dipanggil lewat bahasa kalbu *batuk* oleh Hinata. **

**Adegan terakhir fic ini yang sama Kaguya. **

**Jadi, intinya Naruto kena genjutsu nenek Kaguya (?), dan berdelusi Hinata mati berulangkali. Sementara Hinata-nya bobok cantik dalem kepompong Tsuki no Me. Nah, sebenernya itu bukan "bunga", tapi masih berupa tunas chakra penyokong kehidupan dunia ninja (berdasarkan referensi manga). Tapi lagi, ini modifikasi canon ala saya ya jadinya bunga. Lebih cantik bunga kok. *dicekek MK-Sensei* **

**Terus, meski fic ini banyak spoilers (?), tapi tolong jangan dipercaya ya. Terlalu banyak coret/modifikasi/coret penyimpangan dari manga/anime aslinya. Habis ya, selama masa riset, mantengin bacotnya para Uchiha bikin saya lelah-/duesh**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**

**.**

**P.S: out of my habbits, okay. Scroll kursor ke bawah. See you next NHTD! **

* * *

Ketika Hinata Hyuuga pertama kali membuka mata dengan sensasi lembut di bibirnya, ruang pandangnya penuh dengan mata biru brilian Naruto Uzumaki yang berpendar dan senyum hangatnya disepuh terik matahari.

"Jangan mati demi aku, tapi hiduplah untukku." Sekali lagi Naruto mencium bibir Hinata untuk membangunkannya dari tidur suri yang hampir abadi.

Naruto mendekap Hinata erat-erat, menemukan hatinya kembali lengkap tatkala merasakan Hinata balas memeluknya dengan seulas senyum mencapai mata yang mengubah rinnegan kembali menjadi byakugan. Menyeka bulir air yang berulangkali menyelami pelupuk mata, mendengar suara halus itu melantun kata-kata.

"Aku tahu Naruto-_kun_ pasti menang."_ –dan menyelamatkanku lagi dengan senyummu._

Naruto mencium perlahan kening Hinata."Dan bersamaku, kau tidak perlu bermimpi, Hinata."


End file.
